All In Good Time
by BeatofHisHeart
Summary: They met by chance on the old south road-both attracted to the other but neither willing to bend. But all thing in their own time. Thorin/OC rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**Thank you for reading I hope you like the story**

**Link to the Tumbler for this store can be fond on my profile:**

* * *

**A Chance Meeting: The South Road**

For all intense purposes I am trying to remain as true as I can to Tolkien's writings, with the utmost respect. Per Tolkien, Girion was the last known Lord of Dale near the Valley of the River Running, and died in the desolation of Dale in the fires of Smaug the dragon. Girion had a wife and son that survived. Again for the purposes of this story I have had to altered this portion of the story. Thorin at this time is 22 years (in Dwarf years). According to Tolkien's writing Thorin was 24 (in Dwarf years) when Smaug invaded Erebor and this story begins two years prior in 2768.

Cast of OC:

**Éomer**:

Lord of Dale. Éomer is six foot two inches, stocky build with thick curly blonde tresses that cascade to the middle of his back with seven breads each adorned by carved metal claspings given to him by King Thror himself , a light reddish beard covers his face and his eyes are as green as emeralds.

**Mirabella**:

Éomer's wife. Mirabella is five foot four inches in height with hair long straight fine the color of sandy brown and eyes of brown in color. She is thick hipped and curvy with plump full breasts.

**Banazîr**:

Eldest child and only son of Éomer and Mirabella. He is seventeen years of age nearly six feet tall with the look and hair that favors his father.

**Lúthien:**

Youngest child and only daughter of Éomer and Mirabella. Lúthien at the first of the story is only four foot seven inch but in adulthood will be five foot even. Her hair also is the liking to Éomer with its rich thick curls of long golden blonde locks and eyes like deepest emerald that is found in the deepest caverns of Erebor.

**Varada: **

Governess to Lúthien. Varada is middle aged five four with dark hair with slight touches of gray at her temples which attributes to Lúthien wild ways. Varada has cared for Lúthien since birth.

Prologue:

"Father please…please let me come with you!" she tugged at his arm as she scurried her feet to keep up with him. "Please, father I beg of you. You know tis my one desire in life."

He knelt down at his youngest daughter. "Lúthien, you know that you are not permitted to come to Erebor with me, we have been through this a thousand times." He chuckled softly as her shoulders and head slumped. Éomer smiled into her sad green eyes as he lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. "Lúthien, my sweet girl. When will you stop asking me this?"

"Never." She pouted with a stomp of her foot, holding her head high in defiance.

Éomer broke out in a hardly roar lifting the girl into his arms. "You are far too strong willed for one so young daughter. Where in Middle Earth did you ever get such a fierce temper?" His head snapped backward as he heard a few bits of coughing from his Captain and dearest friend. And gave a chuckle himself as true to the sounds he had a stubborn streak that ran as wide as the Running River itself. He turned back to Lúthien braced his forehead against hers growled playfully. "And that scowl across your brows does nothing for your beauty my pet. You will wind up being a sour puss of a tart such as the likes of your-" he looked about then whispered in her ear. "….your mother."

She huffed hard, as her scowl deepened and arms crossed her chest. "I am naught a child father- I am near 15 years of age-least I shall be when the spring comes again and _that_ makes me practically a -a-a woman!" Her anger grew at the roar of laughter that escaped from deep within her father's chest.

"Oh my dear sweet child!" His head tilted back as she wiggled from his hold and ran down the corridor, ducking in window alcove in furry. "Oh come now pet, I meant no offense."

"Tis just because I am small in stature that everyone mistakes me for a child!" She snorted and hissed angrily.

Éomer headed toward his daughter holding up his hand to stop his guards from following. When he came to where Lúthien was sulking he knelt once again, reached out to turn her around and took her hands in his. "Daughter, will be time enough for you to be grown. And soon you truly will be a woman and leave your old papa to make a home of your own." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "Until such a time you should learn to enjoy your life and stop trying to hurry your life along. Take it from an old man. Time will slip by you before you know it." Éomer stood cupping her chin in his large hand. "Now I must be off to Erebor. I am to present myself to king Thror and prince Thrain for a meeting…." Tapping her on the nose with the next five words. "And I am nearly late." He called for one of the guards. "See that my daughter is brought to her governess immediately."

The light haired brooding man inclined his head taking Lúthien by the elbow. "As you command m'lord Éomer."

Lúthien jerked her arm away and stormed off lifting her skirt hems high. "I am not a child father and I am perfectly able to find my own way to my chambers! I do not require an escort!"

Éomer shook his head as he watched his defiant daughter tromp off in the distance. "She is going to be the death of me that one is." He muttered under his breath. His hand hitting the guard's chest. "Follow her and see she does not slip away….. again."

"Aye m'lord Éomer ." He said firmly as he shook his head fiercely for he had been given the 'slip' by this little princess minx far too often. He headed off in the direction that she had just been. Muttering to himself that he would like to take her over his knee when he caught her and give her the right proper thrashing she deserved for being so defiant a child.

Lúthien quickened her pace and darted this way and that down stairwells and corridors until she was certain that she had lost her 'escort'. Finally she slowed down and braced herself against the stone wall holding her hand to her stomach. She shook her head and chuckled proudly at herself for once again giving everyone the 'slip'. She flipped her hair to the side and pushed off her resting spot heading to a hidden passageway located behind one of the great elaborate tapestries which she had discovered several years ago.

The opening to the outside of the keep was hidden by a hedge row that had grown rather high over the years covering its whereabouts quite nicely for Lúthien's liking.

Lúthien, where in the heavens name are you child?" It was Varada calling for her. No doubt that brooding dark guard of her father's had warned the woman to be on the lookout for her…..again.

She giggled softly into her hands as Varada, her governess, passed by the bushes without spotting her. "Oooooh that child will be the death of me yet!" The stocky woman snorted in a fluster. "Lúthien- come out this instant or your father will have my hide tacked to the wall at the tanner's." Her voice soon was a soft muffle in the distance. "Lúthien!"

She was still as a stone statue for several moments before exhaling. "Coast is clear." Lúthien sighed with relief as she cautiously poked her head out the hedgerow looking both ways before stepping out and running as fast as her legs could carry her to the one place she could be herself. The woodlands.

**Several hours later in the woodlands:**

She was deep in thought as she wandered through the thickets, captivated by her surroundings. The lush thick forest that lay just on the outskirts of Dale intrigued her much as did the elves that dwelled nearby. She had seen them on occasion when they would come to pay homage to the great King Thror and feasted in the Great Hall with her father and mother on occasion. She had watched the festivities from a secluded alcove. She was impressed by the woodland Elves. The lighting fast movements that their bowmen made. They were mystical creatures to her. She even feared the likes of Thanduil, the Elvenking, of the northwest "forest-eaves" of Mirkwood. And rightfully so. But it was dwarves of the Lonely Mountain that captivated her the most. How she longed to venture amongst the halls, caverns and treasures that were of Erebor. But her father would not allow it. Her face creased and her brows furrowed at how unfair that her brother Banazîr had accompanied her father on many trips into the mountain. He had told of all the rich beauty that lay within the secrets of the Mountain.

Her finger tips lightly brushed the tops of the forest ferns. She smiled as they were soft and she rather liked the way that they caressed her skin. She stopped suddenly as she heard a rustling among the foliage. A soft giggle escaped her lips as family of hedgehogs crossed her path. One even stopping to look at her before scampering off to join his companions. Lúthien looked up just in time to see a gorgeous butterfly floating and fluttering about.

Hours had passed since she strolled away from Dale and she completely lost track of the time- as she often did when she was in the woods.

"Oh dear… dear…tis growing late. Twill be my _own_ hide tacked to the wall of the tanners by my father is I am not returned to the keep before darkness falls." She fretted as she looked at the darkening sky that filtered through the tall canopy of trees. She gathered the hems of her skirt and began to run quickly to the woodland edge where the road back to Dale was. She jumped over fallen trees and through the thick mossy foliage startling up a hare who darted away in fear of its life. Lúthien was deep in thought of the trouble she would surely find herself if she did not make it back to the keep in time when she darted out of the wood line into the road coming face to face with buckskin colored pony. The pony was startled-rearing his front legs up throwing its unexpected riding off to the ground. Lúthien was startled by the steed causing her to fall backwards hitting her head on the hard ground.

The rider leapt up, brushing his tunic and leather's off all the while cursing in his native tongue as he watched his pony canter off toward the grassy meadow. He turned toward the intruder of his rather nice daily ride snarling as he stormed toward her. Lúthien slowly sat up rubbing the back of head where she could feel a nice goose egg bump was welling. She looked up just as the imposing figure, with his long thick dark tresses, reached her.

"You foolish girl!" He snapped hard. "What in Durin's name were you thinking?" He hissed in a thick throaty growl. "Are you bent of having the very life pulled from you?" He reached down, grabbed her forearm, nearly jerking her up in one swift pull by his thick muscled arms. He looked down at her into the deepest pair of terrified green eyes. "Are you stricken with madness? Or mayhap you do truly have a death wish?" He snorted roughly as he forcefully released her. He turned and whistled for Minty who obediently returned to her master. He grabbed the reigns and walked back toward the girl who by now had gotten up and was brushing off her skirt. "Are … you…...alright girl?" He finally inquired in genuine concern. _After all she was a girl... and she did seem to fall hard_. He thought quickly.

"Stop calling me a girl!" She hissed loudly.

"What then shall I call you? Boy- manchild?" He growled as he mounted his pony, his concern quickly dissipating with her curt temper. "Your sharp tongue surely does not seem injured."

"I am _not _a boy!" she growled as she furiously turned lifting her hems and began storming off in the direction of Dale.

Thorin could not help but smirk as he watched her storming off, her blonde locks whipping about behind her as the force of her fury intensified her gate. He gave a gentle nudge and Minty went into motion.

Lúthien looked over her shoulder noting that the beastly dwarf prince and his wild creature were closing the distance swiftly. The faster she went the closer they pursued. Her lips meshed tightly and eyes clenched she spun around and snorted. Normally she found him fascinating and was intrigued by his rugged beauty. But now he just plain annoyed her with his arrogance."Why are you following me?!"

Minty stopped suddenly flicking her head to and fro causing her long mane to toss as she snorted herself. "Well… girl… boy… manchild…" He chuckled in a humorous tone as he tossed his head from side to side. Thick dark locks swooshing as he did. "Or whatever it is you may be. You do not_ seem_ to be that injured." He again chuckled heavily as crystal blue orbs rolled to the heavens.

"I am woman!" She snarled. "Not a boy…..not a girl….and certainly not a manchild, I am a w.o.m.a.n! And I grow weary of everyone calling me a 'girl' or a 'child'… you… you…you…" she stumbled for what words to describe what she felt inside. …..you stupid dwarfish oof!"

He growled heavily and leaned toward her from his saddle. "Do you know who I am…_child?_!" He hissed.

Lúthien cocked her head from side to side in insult at his stretching the word child out as long as her did. She spun around on her heels flinging her hair so hard it whipped around and hit her in her own face. She stuck her nose as high as she could in the air and stomped off snorting loudly. "Of course I know who _are_." She said curtly. "….everyone knows _prince_ _Thorin_." She drug his name out just as long and sarcastically as he had the word girl.

Thorin jerked Minty to a halt watching this girl storm off down the road. He smiled tightly and inhaled. "She has spirit this one does." He rubbed Minty's haunches as she nodded her head as if in agreement.

The young blonde haired girl looked over her shoulder every so often to see that the rude dwarfish prince was still on her trail. She muttered to herself huffing and hissing as her pace quickened. Between the late hours of the day rapidly approaching and her so called "escort" on pony back- her mood quickly turned sour. The more she stormed toward the keep, the more she cursed his arrogance. "How dare he call me a girl or speak to me in such a manner as if I were a lowly servant…..boorish oaf that he is… Prince or no prince…the very nerve." She did not noticed that he had closed the distance between them as his pony trotted at a quick gate. The young dwarf prince chuckled at her words. The gentle breeze and wisp of the beast passing her whipped her hair in swirls. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he was looking down at her with that smug smirk that crossed his lips. It only fueled her anger.

The dwarf prince brought the beast to a halt just beyond her, turned the reigns slightly as he looked into her emerald colored eyes with a sarcastic smirk. She stooped suddenly, standing full height as her head tilted sideways eyeing him sitting there on his steed. As Thorin inclined his head she crossed her arms over the swells of her small breasts, turned her head up and to the right. He chuckled throatily before clearing it.

"Child" he grunted heavily and thickly "come - there is no need for you to walk. I will give you a ride to Dale." He extended his hand. "If that is indeed your destination."

She turned completely around so her back was to him and furrowed her brows deeply as he roared a hardy laugh.

"Suit yourself." He turned giving his pony a gentle kick with his boots and click with his tongue. "Man child!" He muttered.


	2. Preparation

**Preparation:**

She waited until the sounds of the pony's hooves were a soft padding in the distance before Lúthien turned around grabbing the hems of her dress and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Night fall was fast approaching and she knew her father would be beyond furious with her. _Perhaps a ride on the pony would not have been such a bad thing after all._ She cursed under her breath as she huffed and puffed down the lane. Head pressed down and forward as she cut across the field heading straight into the gates of the city Dale. She ran through the streets bending and twisting around people and corners. Suddenly- she rounded the edge of a building and ran smack into the stone hard stomach of her "guardian" Peregrin. Peregrin was tall, nearly six foot six, his biceps were the size of most women's thighs and his chest gave a wide birth, with long sandy brown hair and deep grey eyes. She could not remember a time when she saw him smile. Lúthien stared at his armor for a few moments before slowly allowing her eyes to make their way up his torso. His arms crossed over a board chest. Her breath hitched at the massive size of his biceps. She bit her lower lip as her dark green pools of emerald landed on his unforgiving features and his stern furrowed brows and nostrils that were flaring like a stallion's.

"Good eve to you Peregrin," she said with a defiant gulp as the large man leaned down.

"Will naught be so good an eve for you…. little mouse." He growled heavily as he took her firmly by the arm jerking her along as she protested with futile results. "This time y'll nay escape my watchful eyes." His hiss nearly sent a shiver up her spin.

"I demand that you release me at once!" She shouted but her protest seemed to fell on uncaring ears as he only tightened his grip while he continued to drag her down the path and into the keep of the manner, all the while cursing under his breath that he was far too a valuable a warrior to be the minder of such an impudent and disrespectful spoilt child. "You are hurting me Peregrin and father will hear of this from me!"

He stopped suddenly spinning her around as though she was nothing more than a rag doll, as the thick fingers from his free hand grabbed her by the other arm, lifting her effortlessly off the ground until she was brought nose to nose with him while her feet dangled beneath her. He hissed heavily "Listen to me carefully little mouse. You bring me nothing but pain and misery and if you were my daughter ….. I'd…" he pulled her so close she could feel the heat from his flared nostrils like fire against her cheek.

"Well lucky for her…. she is not your daughter Peregrin - and may the blessed goddess protect the day when you sire a child of your own." Varada snapped and she punch the man in the arm. "Now -you release that child at once 'fore I tell the master what you are up to." Her stern tone heightened in volume. "I said put-her-down- at once da'hear me Peregrin!" And with that his brow cocked, he snorted and did as he was bid-he released from his grip and Lúthien fell hard on the stone flooring yelping as her bottom hit. "You're a beast you are!" Varada hissed as she ran to Lúthien aide. "Poor wee lamb. Are you alright child?" Varada helped Lúthien up examining her to ensure that there were no injuries. "You're a beast." She hissed again as she looked up at the stone cold expression of the man who posed as a statue with his arms once again crossed over the expanse of his chest looking down smugly at the pair. "I've a good mind to tell the master to have you flogged!"

Peregrin leaned down as the woman bent backward, nearly bending in half- to avoid his snarl and snap. "Mind you- that one" he pointed at Lúthien "tis the one who needs a right good flogging." He pointed the thick digit of his index finger at the pair before raising to full height. "Now move it -the pair of you- my charge is to see this little mouse returns to her chambers- and _yours…._old hag, is to see she is readied for feast."

Varada huffed heavily taking Lúthien gently by the waist as she guided her to her chambers followed close behind by the giant titan of a man.

They reached her chamber stopping in front of the huge thick wooden door which Peregrin reached around the two women to open. The door swung open and he extend his long thick arm pointing his finger as an indicator that they were to enter. Once the pair had crossed the threshold Peregrin reached in grabbing the metal ring and shut the door with a heavy loud thud. He took his sentinel in front of the entry as though he were one of the stone statues that stood protector outside the city's gates.

Lúthien lifted her hems as her eyes rolled muttering tersely at the man who stood guard outside her chambers. "I am but a prisoner in my own home." She made her way into the room toward the large round bath tub that had been placed in its center.

Varada came up behind her and began to unfasten her bodice. "Goodness sakes lamb- but you are a mess. You look as thou you had a roll with the pigs!" She made a tisk tisk sound with her tongue. "Come now… you must bath."

Lúthien's dress fell to a pool around her feet. She lifted her leg and slipped it in the water. "Burrrrr, tis freezing!" Varada gently pushed her in further.

"Well twas warm when it was drawn for you. Had you been where you were supposed to be you would not have to endure." She placed her small but firm hands upon Lúthien's shoulders pushing her down chuckling lowly as the girl shivered and goose bumps appeared on her skin. Then she reached for a pitcher, dunked it in the waters lifted it and poured its contents over the girl who yelped loudly. Again the older woman chuckled.

"I do believe you are enjoying this a little too much." She stuttered out through chatting teeth.

"I do believe I am my sweet lamb." She chatted a laugh then pour scented oils of lavender and began to wash Lúthien's hair. She massaged the crown of Lúthien's head before moving slowly down until she hit upon the bump on the back her head.

"OW!" she hissed.

Varada jumped back then moved forward to cradle Lúthien's head. "You poor wee lamb. You've a bump the size of a goose's egg. What ever happened to you?"

Lúthien placed her hand gently on the knot and sighed then pursed her lips together hard. "I was nearly run down by a mad beast and the pony he rode upon!" She snapped and rubbed her head gently recalling the near death experience and the rude conversation between the dwarf prince and herself.

Varada looked suspiciously, shaking her head as she reached for a rag and poured oils on it. Lúthien slipped under the water that by now she had adjusted to its temperature. Slowly her head rose above the water, her hands rubbed the excess water from her eyes. Her back arched as Varada began rubbing it gently with the scented rag. She closed her eyes loosely and sighed. It felt good to be rid of the dirt and dust.

"Lamb, where is it you go when you sneak off?" Varada inquired quietly.

Lúthien, thought for a moment about telling her the truth, but decided against it. "To my secret place.

"Ohhhhhh, a secret place?"

"Aye, the place that I go where …..," her voiced drifted off as she gazed at the fire.

Varada bent down and kissed her head gently. "Well, lamb…. ..every girl has to have a secret." She smiled softly as Lúthien looked up at her and smiled mouthing thank you. "But mind you stay within the city's walls. Lúthien there is danger beyond the borders."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh I can see that." She gently touched the bump.

"That was not my fault. It was him… his fault… not watching where he was going. Boorish oaf that he is." She stood up and stepped out of the bathing tub grabbing a soft drying cloth around her body as she headed to the fire. She took a spot on the small stool next to the hearth while Varada began to dry her hair with a smaller thicker drying cloth.

"So you never said who this 'mad beast' was who nearly ran you over is?"

"Nay, I did not."

"Lúthien….. you toy with me." She scolded. "Who was it?"

There came a knock on the door just as she was about to say. Lúthien smiled. "Come in." Green eyes looked up at the older woman shining brightly.

Mirabella entered quickly, placing her hands on her hips. "Well there you are daughter." She uttered sternly as she made her way to the bed lifting a light blue dress from the furs. "Your father is not pleased with you young lady. Not at all. And nor am I for that matter." She placed the dress over the back of a chair. "Come now you have to prepare. Our guests will be arriving shortly. And you my dearest." Mirabella lifted her daughter's chin with the tip of her finger. "Are nowhere near ready." Lúthien rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Do not take that tone with my child."

"I did not have a_ tone _mother, as I did not utter a word."

"Much can be said by a woman with the mere look of her eyes." She said as she took the dress from the chair. "You cannot be late for your brother's ceremony into manhood." She walked over to the hearth and smiled. "Tis an important day for him." She looked down and smiled. "I cannot wait until spring- for_ your _coming of age feast." She said proudly as she placed a soft kiss upon Lúthien's forehead. "You will be ready to be presented to suitors for marriage,"

"Marriage?!" She groaned.

Merabella laughed. "Aye, marriage."

"But why must I marry mother?"

Merabella chuckled and shook her head as she gazed between the two standing before her. "Lúthien, you've finally had your bleed….therefore you must marry."

"I do not wish to marry mother." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Do not speak such nonsense daughter. Of course you will marry…. ..and you will bare your husband children." She looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Come now." She held out the blue dress pressing her lips tightly as Lúthien snatched it from her.

Lúthien stepped into the dress with the help of Varada, turning so she could be laced up.

Merabella turned and walked toward the door. "Do not terry daughter the king will be arriving shortly and we must all be present to receive him."

"The king?" She choked. "You mean King Thror?

Her mother looked over her shoulder. "Of course King Thror…and his son and grandson are coming as well. They are the special guests at tonight's feast to pay honor to your brother." She turned her head forward and exited the chambers.

As the heavy thud of the door was heard Lúthien muttered. "That boorish oaf prince."

With the last tug Varada tied the lacings in a double bow chuckling loudly. "So…. the identity of the 'mad beast' is revealed."

Lúthien stepped away heading back to the stool in front of the fire. She sat down heavily scowling. Varada went to the dressing table retrieving a brush and some ribbons before heading to Lúthien. The older woman began to gently brush the nearly dried hair.

"I was under the impression you thought him handsome." She said after a few minutes. A small smirk crossing her lips.

"Who?

"Why the 'mad beast' himself…..," she leaned down whispering in Lúthien's ear, "…. Prince Throin."

Her back stiffened as she sat full height, folding her arms once again. "Handsome he may be… but a mad beast…boorish oaf he is as well."

Varada could not help but chuckle and shake her head as she began to pull sections of Lúthien's hair to braid with ribbons. "Ohhhhh indeed…. A handsome boorish oaf… and a mad beast…. A lovely combination indeed." She could not see but knew the young girl well enough to know her eyes were rolling.

As Varada finished the last braiding Lúthien spoke quietly.

"Why does father treat me like a child? Why does everyone treat me that way?"

"Hhhmmmm well….. my sweet lamb…. Perhaps if you did not behave like one…. Others would not treat so."

She looked over her shoulders furrowing her brows. "I do n-" She stopped and faced the fire contemplating what she had just been told.

"Lamb, you are but in the betwinx of your life. Tis natural to feel so town inside.

"Betwinx?"

"Aye…tis what my mother called the time in your life when you are half child but not fully grown. Confusing times people treat you differently … expect one thing then the next….. it will pass….I promise…" She placed her hands on either side of Lúthien's head and placed a soft kiss. "There now all done and ready to go meet that handsome 'mad beast'"

"Honestly Varada….. I haven't the slightest interest in that dreadful dwarf." Lúthien stood up pressed the creasing of her dress rolling her eyes at her governess. "Father awaits."

"Nay, of course you do not my sweet wee lamb…..none at all." She chuckled.

**TBC**


	3. Avoiding

**Avoiding:**

Lúthien looked over her shoulder at her matriarchal companion. She quirked her left brow and contorted her lips in a very disapproving manner. The young woman did not like being teased but for some reason it appeared that everyone around her reveled in the thought of her being furious. Her hand reached for the door ring and pulled hard opening the door- only to find her passageway blocked by the ever present and ever brooding Peregrin. She stomped her right foot huffing loudly knowing he would hear her disapproval- which he did and smile tightly at her annoyance. It pleased him to know that she disliked his presence as much as he disliked having to guard her.

_This will never do- tis harder and harder to keep this cat and mouse game up - he's a right bright one he is -I'll give him that. Not the like others. I'll have to be quicker-more clever with him._ She smiled mischievously. _But then, I do love a bit of a challenge._ She snickered then cleared her throat growling. "If you do not let me pass I shall be late for my brother's feast, Peregrin." He did not budge which made her all the more terse and frustrated. Peregrin stood taller, bowing his board chest as she squeezed between his hips and the wall. She grunted and nearly fell to the floor. Lúthien gathered herself pressed the creases of her dress, flipped her hair back and strained her neck looking up at him.

He chuckled heavily as he glared down at her. "Why, little mouse….was that you who needed to pass?" His voice thick, burly and extremely sarcastic. "Why all you had to do is ask...m'lady" His shoulders scrunched up as his hands folded out openly.

"I loath you Peregrin." She snapped with a hiss.

He took her by the elbow. "The feeling is mutual I can assure you."

Lúthien jerked her arm loose. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

Varada bolted in front of the pair poking Peregrin on his stomach. "You beast! Unhand her immediately- she has injured her head!"

Perefrin unemotionally reached out grabbing her elbow again as he snorted. "Perhaps it has knocked some sense into her." With that he led Lúthien down the corridor forcefully.

Varada snorted as she bolted past him taking Lúthien by the hand. "Sweet lamb pay him no mind. He is an animal."

Peregrin chuckled shaking his long blonde tresses as he released the girl's elbow- allowing the two females to venture slightly ahead of him-two strides to their four. The noise increased in volume the closer the trio ventured to their destination. Music-laughter-chatter all the gayeties one might expect from this type of festivity. Moments later they were all three at the great hall-at the feast of ages.

Lúthien could hear her father laughing-she stopped suddenly darting back behind the drapery-her back braced firmly on the stone pillar. Varada moved in close watching the younger's eyes. "What lamb?" She whispered softly trying to ascertain what had made the girl suddenly shriek into the darkness. "What is it?"

Her breath quickened as her chest tightened. "I cannot do it, Varada." She whispered breathlessly.

Varada placed her hands on either side of Lúthien's upper arms and held firmly. "Cannot do what dearest? What is it-tell me quickly."

Lúthien looked over the older woman's shoulder at Peregrin who was standing as sentential. Slowly rolling her body over, Lúthien gathered the thick material into her hand as her eyes closed slowly. When she opened her lids the entire vast expanse of the great hall flooded her vision. Lúthien closed them tightly again only opening them once she felt Varada's hand on her right shoulder and whisper in her ear. "Lamb what makes you fret so?" Lúthien pointed her finger towards the assembly. Varada creased her brows looking into the hall. "There… my father…my mother … Banazîr and….…and…." She gulped.

Varada cast her eyes on the assembly again and smiled. "Ah… I see… King Thror.." she chuckled softly.

"No… not him." Lúthien retorted in frustration.

Varada gave another playful look. "No?...hmmmm… I wonder…Oh now I see…aye…..prince….Thrain. Why ever would not want t-" Lúthien slapped the elders arm.

"Varada! Stop teasing me… you know exactly," she looked over her shoulder at Peregrin who watched the pair with intensity. She lowered her voice another octave. "You know exactly who I mean." They looked again, Varada unable to stop the tease- acted surprised when her eyes landed on Thorin again. She grabbed Lúthien's arm. "Oh dearest lamb…. look… why if it isn't that boorish oaf of a prince. Why the very nerve of him showing his face here after…" She raised her fist to her mouth and chuckled. Lúthien glared at the woman sternly. "Oh now there, my sweet pet." Varada gently pat the girl's cheek and smiled.

Lúthien once again looked at the dark haired dwarfish prince standing amongst the assembly (located very close to where they were) talking to her father. She rolled back, leaning her head softly against the stone with a soft hiss. "I cannot go out there."

"Your father will have a row if you do not present yourself, Lúthien." Leaning into her ear. "This is Banazîr's feast…you must Lúth-"

"I cannot… I cannot face him Varada…. I just cannot….I beg of you." She whispered with pleading eyes. "I beg of you."

Varada sighed allowing her head to drop. "Lúthien…my sweet wee lamb, you will surly have us both in trouble 'afore the day is done." She looked up into deep emeralds and could not help but smile. Varada stood tall. "As you wish….but if I land in the dungeon I shall ne-" Lúthien wrapped her arms around Varada's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Bless you Varada…bless you." She pulled back with a smile. "I am in your debt."

"And I shall collect on that debt mark my words wee lamb…. mark my words." She shook her head chuckling humorously as she headed in toward Éomer.

Lúthien fisted the drapery in her hand -holding her breath as Varada moved closer and closer to the circle.

Éomer caught site of Varade approaching without his daughter and his brows furrowed hard. "Varada." His voice husky and course. All eyes of the assembly were soon on her. She stopped, pressed the creases of her apron then curtsied bowing her head to King Thror and company. "Your majesties." All members of the royal line of Durin inclined their heads.

The silence was broken by the clearing of Éomer's throat. "Varada? Where is my daughter?" He growled. "Has she slipped away once more from you and Peregrin?" He stretched his neck looking for the very man whose name just passed form his lips.

"Oh nay m'lord. She has not … not at all." Varada looked over her shoulder. "She is…. She is…."

"Lúthien is what … confound you woman… where is my daughter?" He hissed.

"Éomer." Mirabella whispered as she placed her hand gently on her husband's forearm all the while looking at the dwarf king and family. "Dearest, she is fine I saw her only moments ago in her chambers…dressed…and preparing to come down." She smiled and inclined her head gazing hopefully in Varada's eyes that indeed her daughter had not slipped away. "Is this not true Varada?"

"Tis correct m'lady." She inclined her head.

"See there dearest...all is well." Mirabella slipped her hand in the crock of her husband's arm patting it tenderly with the other.

Éomer folded heavy arms across the expanse of his board chest. "I am waiting Varada…where is Lúthien?"

Peregrin leaned down so the heat of his breath tickled Lúthien's ear. "What are you up to little mouse?"

Her head spun tightly around and up. "I am up to nothing." She spit through gritted teeth. Quickly turning her head to peer at the assembly watching Varada speak to her father. Her breath hitched as her father's eyes looked in her direction and he called loudly for Peregrin. The large man grunted bumping Lúthien hard as he passed by her and headed to into the great hall.

Varada glanced from Éomer then over her shoulder at a rapidly approaching Peregrin. She thought for a second…searched her mind quickly for something to say that would keep herself alive. "M'lord… Lúthien has fallen ill and begs all to forgive her absence." It was at that moment she felt Peregrin standing inches behind her.

"Ill…what has happened to my daughter?" Mirabella responded in concern. "She was quite well when I saw her in her chambers."

Lúthien held her breath, clenching the material in her hand tightly.

Éomer looked to Peregrin who smiled curtly. "M'lord your daughter is quite fine." His smile turned wicked as he leaned over Varada. "As a matter of fact she is…." He twisted his waist to point to the pillar. "….she is just over yonder behind that pillar."

Varada elbowed the guard in his solid stomach which had absolutely no effect on him.

_Think…. think….._ She racked her brains and came up with the only thing she could.

And before she knew it the words had slipped from his mouth. "M'lord, Lúthien was nearly run over this very day on the south road…by a rider on a wild beast -causing her to fall and hit the back of her head- she now has a large lump!"

Lúthien's eyes widen and her breath hitched. "Varada…no" She muttered under her breath as her lids closed tightly.

Up until this point Thorin had been standing with his arms crossed shifting from boot to boot- rather bored at the conversation of Lord Éomer's offspring. His attention became _very_ focused and his head raised slowly- crystal blue orbs focused on the older woman.

"What?" Mirabella shouted. "Why was I not told of this?"

"She did not wish to worry you m'lady." She inclined her head. Then Varada scanned the assembly stopping when her eyes landed on Thorin whose gazed was fixed on her.

"Who was this who accosted my daughter and left her to way side?" Éomer snorted glaring at Peregrin.

Varada smiled. . She could not help herself and once again the words flew out of her mouth. "Apparently m'lord…twas a _'boorish oaf'_ upon a wild beast, m'lord." Her eyes never lost contact with the young prince's.

A hidden smile brushed across Thorin's lips. _Why that little minx…daughter of Lord Éomer of Dale._ Thorin chuckled to himself as the vision of Lúthien crossed his mind. Long dark tresses shook as he once again locked eyes with Varada.

"And where were you Peregrin while this happened to my daughter?" Éomer hissed.

"M'lord-" Pergrin growled as he peered over his shoulder at the girl.

Lúthien rolled her back against the pillar-her fists teeth clenched tightly. "How could you Varada."

"Lúthien….come here daughter." Éomer called. "Child….come here."

Thorin caught a glimpse of her figure slipping away into the shadows.

"M'lord Éomer ….I will see that she returns to her room and rests." Varada excused herself traveling as fast as her feet could carry her. A furious Peregrin had already headed to where Lúthien had been hiding behind the thick pillar cursing under his breath.

Lúthien scurried quickly down the hall-slipping out into the gardens where the moon shown a bright yellowish hue upon the night. She held her breath, ducking into the nearest hedgerow she found as she heard the faint sound of Varada calling for her and a snorting- hissing -growling Peregrin snap her name. The voices disappeared into the distance and she breathed a sigh, placing her hand on her belly. Lúthien waited a few minutes just in case her 'guardians' had doubled back. When at last she felt secure enough in her belief she was alone in the garden she stepped out of the shadows and into the moon's light.

Suddenly she felt very small standing there looking up into the night sky, the moon so large she believed if she stretched her arm out just far enough- she just might could touch it. Lúthien sighed lacing her fingers together and replayed the events that had just transpired. Slowly she strolled along the garden path towards several resting benches and sat on the first one she happened upon. With open hands, palms down she rubbed her thighs up and down willing her heart to cease its rapid beating. The sound was deafening in her mind and she feared it would give her location away.

"Lúthien of Dale." The husky, throaty sound rumbled from behind her. Her back stiffened causing her to sit as straight as she could. "You might have said…as a courtesy at least...who you were." The young prince throated as he stepped tow paces toward her before stopping. His thick muscled body still hidden in the shadows of the hedgerow.

Her back remained towards him as her fingers laced tightly-she braced herself. "And would it have made a difference to your ill manner?"

He chuckled fisting his hands behind his back as he strolled into the light in front of her. "Most likely not in the slightest bit."

She turned her head farther to the side. "I suspected as much."

Again the young prince chuckled heavily, pacing a short distance back and forth. "After all I am a…." He looked to the sky tapping his chin. "What was that your governess called me? "Ah aye…" Thorin looked at Lúthien who had now looked up at him. "A 'boorish oaf'." He bowed with great exaggeration. "At your service."

Lúthien leapt up furiously. "And you remain as such!" She had not taken two steps when the heat of his hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her backwards, flinging her around to face him.

The more she struggled to free herself from his grip the tighter he held on. "Let go of me!"

Thorin pulled her so close to him she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Why did you say that I left you at the roadside- you know I offered my assistance to take you to Dale? Twice."

He smiled as she struggled-pulling her closer. But then his temper got the best of him. "You are no match for me_ child_ so do not resist." He hissed against the warm flesh of her cheek. Thorin's eyes closed as the scent of hair filled his nostrils. Sweet soft smells. He gazed down into her beautiful eyes that spat venom at him and could not help himself to be captivated by this young creature. "Why did you bare falseness against me?" He cocked his head slightly just as he caught the sight of her hand raising up to strike him and let out a roar before grabbing her other wrist. "You foolish child."

"Twas not I who said you left me on the roadside." She hissed through gritting teeth as she jerked and twisted-Thorin loosened his grip allowing her to free herself. Lúthien took a step back. She leaned forward slightly. "And for the last time I-am-not-a-child." She growled.

Thorin returned the lean inward to meet her nearly nose to nose. "Then- why- do- you -behave as such?" In a split second the sting from her hand burned his cheek causing his eyes to close and open. And when they did they were wide and full of fury.

Lúthien stood straight -a burning sick feeling came over her starting in the pit of her stomach as she heard the rumbling building in his chest. In the moon light she could see his nostrils flare and swore she saw fire in his eyes. Before she could bolt Thorin snatched her by the wrist dragging her to the sitting bench. He plopped himself down firmly flinging her like a rag doll over his knees. His left hand braced her back firmly as Lúthien kicked her legs feverishly trying to wiggle from his hold. Within seconds Thorin had the hems of her dress up and over her backside. There was nothing to protect her warm flesh accept the thin material of her shift. "You act like a spoilt child and so you deserve what a spoilt child ought to get." He growled.

Before he knew what he was doing Thorin lowered his raised hand upon her backside. Startling himself at the sound his hand made upon contact with her backside-it rung in his ear. Lúthien bit her lower lip. She would not give him the satisfaction of a yelp. Tears welling in her eyes at the burn she felt. He had not even realized it when he struck her again the second time- until the sting of his hand burned. Lúthien muffled a cry once again.

Thorin released his grip on her back and Lúthien rolled off him to the ground on all fours. She scurried away from him- scrambling to her feet. Thorin stood-ashamed of what he had just done-losing control like that. He took a step forward whispering her name softly as his hand reached out for her. Lúthien turned, gathering her dress hems as she ran. And ran she did-as fast as her legs could carry her.

Lúthien's eyes were so filled with warm salty fluid she did not even notice Peregrin standing near the entrance to the manor. She flew right past him. Peregrin stood tall, as usual his arms folded across his puffed out chest. He smiled and nodded at the young prince. Thorin however was unamused and stormed off.

Lúthien wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her right arm. She ran past guests- darting and weaving her way until she was finally upstairs running down the corridor to her chambers. She spun past Varada who tried desperately to stop her. "Lúthien- what …wait...why are you weeping?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as she neared her chambers. Her hand reached out, grabbed the door handle, nearly jumped in the room spinning around she slammed the door and latched it shut.

Varada had by then reached the entrance. She pounded on the door with her palm. "Lúthien let me in… open this door child." She pounded again.

Lúthien ran to her bed falling on the thick furs. She crawled to her pillows grabbing her favorite one as she buried her face and wept uncontrollably. The sting of his hand still burning her skin.

Varada grabbed the handle and shook it fearsly." Lúthien…open this door."

She lifted her head looked back over her shoulder. "NO! Go away and leave me be!"

Varada sighed as she continued to jiggle and twist at the handle.

"Twill do you no good." Peregrin snorted as he leaned against the stone wall bracing his boot upon it.

Varada looked crossly at the large man and huffed. "I've no time to deal with your nonsense. Something has happened to Lúthien." She looked curiously at him as a huge smile crossed his lips. "What do you know of this?" She stood in front of him shaking one finger at his face while the other fisted against her hip. "If you have hurt her in any way… by all the gods in this realm I swear I'll-" She was startled when Peregrin snatched her finger and hissed.

"You would be wise to never point this digit in my face again you old hag." His words spat at her. "And I'll have you know twas not I who laid a hand on your spoilt _wee lamb_. Although I have oft dreamt of the day when I would." He forcefully released her finger and pushed off the wall. He walked around Varada-leaning in over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Twas the young dwarf prince- Thorin himself who took your mistress over his knees and thrashed her good several times on her arse." He moved his face to her other ear his nose raking her hair as it went. "Bout time someone taught her lesson." He stood up laughing as he walked down the corridor.

Varada leaned against the wooden door. Her ear pressed against the thickness she could hear the weeping of Lúthien. "Lamb… what have I done….what have I done." She whispered.

TBC


	4. A New Friend

Disclaimer: the usual

Thank you for reading-

Tumbler link is my profile.

* * *

**A New Friend:**

The sun was barely emerging over the southern half of the Lonely Mountain peak, casting its soft yellow hue down over him and filtering its rays upon Dale. Last night, much like the past few, had been long for Thorin. He had known little else but sleepless nights which were filled with images of _her_ keeping him awake since their last encounter in the garden. What spell had she cast on him he grumbled to himself-this child of the race of men. Thorin stood outside his chamber on a vast stone balcony which over looked the city of Dale. Darned in a thick dark blue dressing gown, richly detailed with embroidered gold and silver threading, unloosed in the front. His hands, palm down, on the cold stone fencing. Winter had arrived to the Lonely Mountain.

It had been nearly three months' time since he had last seen her. Yet she was ever there in the back of his mind-his thoughts. Nearly three months' time since he had allowed his temper to….. he sighed heavily closing his eyes tight. The young prince dropped his head down- his long thick dark locks cascaded down concealing his face-he shook his head and fisted his hands into tight balls. How could he? How could he have taken her over his knees and struck her as she did? Thorin didn't feel his knuckles meshing against the stone surface as he whispered her name over and over-_Lúthien._ He slowly raised his head casting his eyes once again towards Dale-crystal blue orbs straining over the buildings and towers. He wondered what she might be doing. Allowing himself to imagine her sleeping or partaking in first breakfast of the day. Suddenly he pushed off with great force spinning himself around and growling heavily. Thorin stormed back into his chambers scolding himself-willing himself to forget her, this female of the race of men.

Xxxxxxx

Lúthien snaked under the protection and warmth of the thick furs that covered her bed. Indeed winter was here. Her eyes and nose twitched and scrunched as she tried to waken. Her hand slid under the pillows, her bottom arching upward as her knees tucked themselves under her body. How she did not want to wake. Sleep. Just a little longer she desired its company. Just as she nearly drifted back into a quite slumber there came a loud knock at her door. She groaned. "Go away." Then she heard the creaking of the hinges as the wooden structure opened.

"Tis morn my sweet lamb, and you must rise." Varada sang as she entered Lúthien chambers. "The first day of the new moon and you know what that means."

She grunted -crawling further towards the head of the bed pulling the furs with her. "I do not wish to go to the market today Varada."

The elder shook her head with a chuckle as she walked to the window flinging back the heavy drapery. "Well you are not a princess and such luxury tis not yours to enjoy." She walked over to the bed and fisted the furs pulling them off Lúthien. "Your father expects your presence….so you best rise up and face the day….with a smile."

Although Varada could not see her Lúthien smiled with all her teeth showing in protest. "You vile creature why do you torture me so?" Lúthien bellowed from under the pillows-balling her body up in to a fetal position. "Tis cold!"

"Up you go lazy bones." Varada laughed as she made her way to the wardrobe. "Let's see which dress shall you wear today?" She stated as she opened the doors and began rummaging through the choices. "Ah this one will do nicely. Tis thick and lush with color." She grabbed a dark green dress which was decorated with gold and scarlet trimmings. "And twill make your eyes sparkle."

Lúthien groaned. "What care have I if my eyes sparkle?" She sat up pulling a pillow into her lap and hugged it tightly. "Tis not as though I am trying to impress anyone." She flung her legs over the side of the bed dangling them.

"True." Varada made her way to the bed laying the dress next to her. "But one never knows whom one might encounter -so…" she reached out to cup Lúthien head-sliding it gently down to cup her chin-raising Lúthien face to meet hers."So a lady must always be well prepared to _impress_."

Lúthien crinkled her nose, rolled her eyes and pouted her lips crossing her arms over her breasts. "You cannot be serious." She slipped off the bed tucking her feet into plush fur slippers. "I assure you there is _no one_ I desire to impress." She headed to the basin poured water from the pitcher into it before cupping a hand full. She paused knowing the water would be freezing once it hit her face. She bent down and braced herself then splashed and rubbed. Her body shook and teeth chattered. Reaching over to the side of the basin Lúthien took a debarked twig and dipped it into the minted powered mixture. She brushed her teeth after which she ran her tongue over to ensure she removed any texture from the surface.

"Come." The governess commanded as she pointed to the stool in front of the fire - holding a brush in one hand and ribbons of emerald green and rust color in the other. "Sit." She smiled as Lúthien did as she requested without protest. Varada unbraided the younger's hair and began running the brush through golden thick curled tresses. Lúthien smiled and closed her eyes. She thoroughly enjoyed having her hair brushed. Varada pulled tight the braids swooping them up pinning and tying them with ribbons. "There….all finished." She braced her hands on either side of Lúthien cheeks and pressed gently. "Now get dressed."

Lúthien dressed turning to allow Varada access to lace the bodice. Afterward she helped the younger slip on her boots and her heavy fur trim hooded cloak. Spinning her around the elder smiled prodly. "You are truly a beauty Lúthien and any man would be counted lucky to take you to wife.

Lúthien stiffened at the thought. "Varada," she whispered, "I do not wish to marry."

Varada placed the brush and extra pinning's on the table, turned and gazed for a few moments at the young woman before her. With her hands clasped behind her back she strolled over to Lúthien and cleared her throat. "One day… soon… you will have to marry. It is expected of you Lúthien." A heavy long sigh came from Lúthien as her head looked down. The kindly woman lifted her chin with the tip of her finger so she might gaze into the younger's eyes. "Lamb….I know where your heart lies. But it can never be." Lúthien jerked her head away and moved toward the bed cursing to herself that Varada knew her almost as well as she did her own self.

"I do not care a thing for him. He is rude….arrogant…and boorish. I do not care if I ever lay eyes upon him for as long as I live."

Varada chuckled and headed towards the door. "Oh course you do not. That is why you _never _scan your surroundings in hopes to catch a glimpse of the young prince…. Or stare for hours at Erebor." She looked over her shoulder. "Or call his name in your sleep." She smiled at Lúthien's wide eyes and slacked jaw. "Close your mouth Lúthien tis not very lady like." She opened the door standing in the threshold waiting for her charge. "Come lamb… your parents await."

Xxxxx

As usual with the first day of the new moon the market was bursting with activity, even in winter. Lúthien followed just behind her father, mother, brother and varies members of his cabinet. Booth to booth-trader to trader examining the goods, sampling the food and conversing with the merchants. Lúthien walked slightly behind with Varada and of course Peregrin closing up the ranks. The assembly weaved and crisscrossed from vendor to vendor. Her father, Lord Éomer stopped to converse with the high captain of trade from Erebor. She took the opportunity to bypass the assembly and press forward through the market. Lúthien looked over her shoulder relieved when she spotted her brother, Banazîr.

Lúthien and Varada stopped by a vendor whose table was covered with rich precious gems crafted deep within Erebor. She closed her eyes softly as her fingertips gently caressed the stone wear and precious metals. When she opened her eyes her head turned slightly to the right and found herself staring straight into the face of a kindly dwarf. "Balin," he inclined his head, "at your service."

She smiled and inclined her head. "Lúthien, at yours."

He picked up the most beautiful necklace of emeralds and diamonds, placing it near her neck. "They match your eyes, m'lday."

She blushed and smiled. "Tis kind of you master dwarf." She then noted the royal chest of the line of Durin on his breast plate. And immediately knew he was a member of the royal guard. Her heart raced. Her eyes immediately began scanning the area praying that the prince would be no where around.

"Something troubling you m'lady?" Balin inquired as her twisted around trying to survey whatever it was she might be searching for.

She shook her head and smiled softly. "Nay master dwarf." Lúthien bowed slightly and bid him good day before moving around him to continue her stroll through the market. She took several paces and looked over her shoulder at the dwarf and once again allowed her eyes to scan the market for any sign of _him _sighing with relief when she found none. Lúthien crossed the path to a pottery vendor- admiring a lovely vase. After a few moments at that vendor's trades she crossed back over, suddenly noting out the corner of her another dwarf royal guard two tables down. He was tall for a dwarf with tattoos on his skull and a stripe of spiked dark brown hair down the center of his scalp. She held her breath looking around to the outskirts and shadows of the market-simultaneously reaching her hand out to touch the fabric laid upon table. Lúthien's head whipped around when her hand made contact with another. Next to her was a female dwarf with lovely blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. The pair quickly withdrew their hands and smiled at one another giggling softly.

Lúthien looked to the fabric then back at the dwarf-back to the fabric lifting it in her hands and pulling it to just under the chin of the dwarf-maiden. "Tis lovely against your complexion." She smiled.

"How kind of you." She inclined her head and smiled taking the fabric allowing it to tumble down in front of her. "It tis lovely weaving is it not?"

"Indeed it is." Lúthien smiled again. Something about her made Lúthien feel at ease.

"I am called Dis." The young dwarf-maiden smiled.

Lúthien smiled brightly back at the sweet kindhearted stranger. "I am called Lúthien."

The pair smiled at one another for a few moments, conversing about all the lovely goods in the market. Each telling the other of her favorite. Moments passed and their conversation went on until Dis' expression changed as her eyes slowly moved upward. She took a step back. Lúthien noting the expression of concern and the sudden movement toward them of the tattooed head dwarf guard, turned her head back and up- rolling her eyes at the sight of the towering brooding Peregrin.

"Pay him no mind." Lúthien whispered as she reached out taking the she-dwarf's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Little mouse," he growled taking her elbow. "Your father commands your presence back at the manor." Before she could say a word he flung her around escorting her through the market. Lúthien looked behind her noting curiously that both royal guards had flanked the female dwarf and were speaking to her with concerned expressions. Varada was also there= seemingly apologizing for Peregren frightening the young dwarf.

"Must you always be so foul Peregrin?"

"Always." He hissed.

They took several paces more Lúthien looked over her shoulder.

"Do you know who she is?" Lúthien inquired. "Why were the royal guards around her?"

He stopped suddenly flinging Lúthien back just a little when he haulted. He looked down at her curiously before his sinister eyes began to clench. A tight wicked smile crossed his lips and he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Why little mouse…. she princess Dis- the sister of the prince dwarf who thrashed your bottom that glorious eve."

Lúthien jerked her arm loose and stared wide eyed at the titan.

TBC


	5. The Market Place

Disclaimer: I own mine only

Tumbler link for this chapter on profile- enjoy

* * *

**Market Day:**

Over the next several months during the dark cold days of winter Dis and Lúthien became good friends.

When weather permitted they met in the market place walking, talking, admiring the rich beautiful cloths, jewels and potteries crafted by the merchants and tinkers as young woman often do. On occasion Dis even visited Lúthien at Torridan, the manor home of Lord Éomer and Lady Maribella. The pair would stroll about the manor giggling and sharing secrets all the while under the watchful eye of Varada and the stoic Peregrin. They would sit in front of the fire in Lúthien's chambers for hours on end -brushing-braiding-fashioning each other's hair, and dreaming of their future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was first breakfast in the grand private dinning chamber of the royal family. Thror sat at the end of the table his wife, Queen Delamana sat to his right. Prince Thrain sat at the far end accompanied by his wife lady Anra to his right. Mixed between them was Frerin and Dis and various other members of the royal family. Conversation was light much to do about the day's events, meetings, visits etc. The huge iron doors swung open and in strolled Thorin.

"May I be excused grandfather?" Dis uttered as she shoved the last bit of bread and jam into her mouth.

King Thror inclined his head and waved the she dwarf permission.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry so early in the morn little sister?" Thorin inquired casually as he filled his plate with varies breads, fruit, meats and cheeses taken from the long buffet console.

Her mouth still filled with food she replied. "I am off to the market down in Dale to see my friend." She lifted a thick wooden mug filled with warm milk to wash down her bread and jam. Followed a loud belch.

Thorin headed to the table with his overflowing plate of food. "You have a friend?" It was not meant to come out as an insult but was taken so by his sister.

"Thorin!" She huffed throwing a whole potato at him.

He chuckled cupping her head with his hand as he drew it down to her chin and titled her head back slightly so he might kiss her forehead. "I meant no offense dearest sister. I merely implied... in Dale that you had a friend." He sat down next to her and began to eat.

"As a matter of fact I do…dear brother and she is my dearest friend in all the kingdoms." Dis rose from her chair heading off in a hurry. "Her name is Lúthien and she is the daughter of Lord Éomer."

Thorin nearly choked on the large piece of mutton he had just shoved into his mouth- his eyes wide opened as he watched his sister run from the dining chamber. Heavy lids closed then slowly reopened finding himself staring at his plate unable to partake anymore as the words from out of his sister's mouth repeated over and over in his head. _Lúthien. _Thick heavy forearms braced either side of his plate, he was deep in his own thoughts until Frerin reached over and punched him in his arm. "Thorin" The younger grunted deeply at his older brother. "You are far away brother." Frerin smiled and winked, whispering. "No doubt with some she dwarf pleasuring you beneath the warmth of your furs." Frerin grabbed Thorin's shoulder with a squeeze -winching as the stern voice of his mother Lady Arna snapped sharply. "Frerin... this is no place for talk like that." Thorin's brows furrowed as deep blues cast toward his younger brother.

Moments later he pushed his chair back from the massive table and without word hurried out the door. He headed down the corridor and to the entrance. He met with Dis near at the front gates. He caught her off guard as he stepped in front of her.

"Thorin." She smiled with great surprise.

He towered over her (for he was much taller than most dwarves) looking down into eyes that matched in color his own- smiling lovingly. "I thought I might accompany you to the market." He inclined his head.

"You?" She was taken by surprised at his invitation for Thorin rarely if ever went to the market.

"Aye... me." He smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Accompany me?" She looked up suspiciously into crystal blues. "You desire to go... with me?"

"Aye...with you" He smirked lowering his voice.

"To… the….. market?" She stepped back studying him curiously, placing the tip of her finger on his chest. "Let me see if I understand this correctly Thorin- you ... desire to go to the_ market _... with _me?"_

"Aye, Dis… to the market." He attempted to look offended. "With _you_." He placed the tip of his finger on her nose and laughed.

"But, Thorin, you never go to the market." She said scratching her temple.

"Well." He stammered for a moment to think of some logical reason. "I am to be king someday and as such... I should... " He seemed to have lost his ability to thinking quickly on his feet for a few moments. "Dis... I have too been to the market often... enough... beside...I have been charged by grandfather to ensure that certain goods are being sold at market price." He shrugged.

"Hhhmmmm, alright Thorin but you are behaving in an odd manner indeed."

Dis furrowed her brows and shrugged. The daily running of the kingdom never interested here. At any rate she would enjoy his company as he rarely spent time with her now that he was being groomed to take over the running of the kingdom when his time came. She smiled and slipped her arm through his. He winked and pat her hand as they headed over the path towards Dale. Spring was approach the weather was partly cloudy and crisp with mountain air. They talked as they strolled. He listened intently to all she had to say hoping that she would mention her new friend. When finally she did not he grew impatient. He wanted to be careful not to tip Dis off that he was interested in Lúthien in any other manner accept passing interest as her older brother.

"So….this new friend of yours….." That was all he had to say and Dis rambled on and on for the rest of walk. She told him all about Lúthien and he listened -intently smiling and nodding his head. She told him of kindness, her beautiful voice when she sang and how she was a friend- loyal and true. Thorin looked skyward taking in every word. He had not even noticed that they finally reached the market-Dis immediately began looking for Lúthien.

She pulled on Thorin's arm. "Come on Thorin.. I swear by all that is in Erebor you are slow." Then she saw Lúthien, released Thorin's arm and ran to her friend. He stood back, folding his arms over his chest watching the delight in his young sister as she greeted her friend. The pair nearly danced around in a circle each bracing the other's forearm, giggling and laughing in sheer delight. _But all that was in Durin's name she was a beautiful creature. _Thorin thought to himself as he watched them. The young prince smiled, shook his head and pushed off towards them. He took a deep breath hoping that time had healed her anger with him for taking her over his knees and thrashing. He would soon find out either way.

When the pair ceased with their circle greeting Lúthien's back was towards Thorin- so she did not see him fast approaching. When he reached them he stood as close to Lúthien as he could without alerting her. The females continued with their chatter until Dis reached behind Lúthien's right side grabbing a fist full of Thorin's sleeve material and pulled him forward. "There is someone I want you to meet" she said at the same time as she pulled Lúthien toward her, spinning her slightly so that that she and Thorin faced one another. "This is my eldest brother Thorin." Dis gleamed with pride and excitement.

He smiled softly not only with his lips but his eyes. Lúthien noted that he seemed different, kinder. He inclined his head. "M'lady Lúthien…tis good to see you again." He paused waiting for her reaction to seeing him. He held his breath for a moment then continued. So far so good as she had not attempted to slap his cheek. "You are looking…..well." The corners of his mouth widen into a full fledge smile and his voice deepened. Lúthien smiled, her breath hitching slightly as a noticeable hue of crimson fluched across her cheeks and she fluttered her lashes inclining her head. Dis looked from her brother to her friend then back and forth several times. Noting that these two were most definitely intrigued with one another. She smiled then quirked her brow. Had her brother just said 'again'?

"You are kind to say so prince Thorin." She blushed even deeper red and her smile caused that familiar feeling inside Thorin whenever he thought of her.

"Wait…. again?" Dis interrupted- pointing her finger one from the other. "You two have met before?" She smacked Thorin in the arm breaking him of the trance he was in. Lúthien had never spoken of her feelings for Thorin to Dis.

"Aye….once …briefly….on the south road." Thorin inclined his head.

Lúthien stood tall and folded her arms across the swells of her breasts. "And another at my brother's feast." She noted him crack his neck from side to side and shift his weight uncomfortably from boot to boot. He braced himself for a full backhanded slap. But none came.

"Aye…about that Lúthien….I wanted to say…" He looked over to her but before he could finish Lúthien snatched Dis by the arm scooping hers through and whisked her off. She began to chatter away in hopes of distracting Dis from the entire subject. They passed Peregrin who stood tall with one brow cocked and a twisted smirk on his lips.

"This should be very entertaining." He snorted as the females passed in front of him. "Entertaining indeed." Lúthien gave him a silent snarl and hiss.

Thorin grit his teeth and followed suit. Six strides and he passed Peregrin whom remained where he was-shaking his head in amusement as the young prince flew past him. He caught up with the females staying just far enough behind to hear what they were discussing.

"What did my brother mean when he said …'about that'….?" She asked as they reached their destination.

Lúthien stopped suddenly leaned in squeezing her friend's hand. "Twas nothing…..just a misunderstanding." She grabbed a hand full of material lifting it with a smile trying desperately to change the subject. "Look this is what I wanted you to see. Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

Throin stopped just near them. He stood examining them, watching them laugh and converse. He could not recall ever seeing her smile before nor had he heard her laugh and Dis was correct her voice did sound like the sweet sound of a song bird.

The sun's rays filtered from behind the cloud hitting Lúthien's blonde tresses in such a way they reminded him of the halls of Erebor-shining-shimmering with hues of yellow-gold- with a hint of diamonds.

Dis turned to admire some slippers and when she did the sun's rays reflected off the elegant and intricate silver and gold weaved haircomb clipped in her braids. Lúthien had not noticed it until that moment.

"Oh how lovely Dis," She oohed as her fingers gently touched the hair binding.

Dis reached her hand behind her to touch the precious metal engraving and smiled. "Oh aye it tis…thank you." She looked over towards Thorin who had maneuvered himself closer with the pretense of admiring some daggers and sheaths. "Thorin made it for me … didn't you…brother." She smiled looking from Thorin to Lúthien.

He glanced over acting as though he was unaware of the conversation. "Huh? Pardon?"

Lúthien meshed her lips to conceal a smile-because he was obviously trying to be unobvious. She thought it charming.

Dis touched her haircomb. "You made this for me…remember." Rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Uh…." He looked from side to side and shrugged. "Oh that… aye….. I did…last Durin's Day."

Before he knew it Lúthien had strolled over to where he stood, placed her hand on his forearm. He tensed then relinquished his muscles. She had touched him in a kindly manner. They exchanged glances- even smiles-before she whispered. "Tis indeed a lovely gift that you have bestowed on your sister prince Thorin." Slowly her head inclined all the while her eyes locked on his. "There is none in all the realms that could compares to your workmanship."

He cocked his head sideways slightly. Had his ears deceived him? Did she actually have kind words to say about his nature? Varada stood wide eyed and nearly fell over.

The mighty dwarf prince was struck speechless. Frozen where he stood, by a female from the race of man. She smiled and returned to her friend's side. Lúthien once again had her arm scooped in the crook of Dis' arm and the pair was off again. She looked back over her shoulder and inclined her head then looked at a very startled Dis.

"Lúthien, dearest friend... I do believe that you fancy my brother." she laughed softly

It wasn't until Peregrin brushed pass him was he jolted. The titan looked over his shoulder shaking his head and grunting. Leaving a stone prince where he stood.

TBC


	6. Betrothed

**Disclaimer: I own only mine- I am just having fun playing with the others and I am grateful.**

**Thank to the guest who left the lovely review…and to all those who are reading/fav **

**Tumbler has been updated for this chapter please see my profile for the link…. Thank you**

* * *

**************I gathered much information from varies Tolkien sites. **

**Khîm** (For the purpose of this story he is cousin to Dain the King of the Iron Mountain, since there is no mention of Kili and Fili's father…I am taking liberty)

**Lissuin**-A sweet-smelling flower from Tol Eressëa, "whose fragrance brings heart's ease." Some of these were brought by the Elves to Númenor for the adornment of a feast following Aldarion and Erendis's wedding. The first part of the name apparently derives from Quenya _lis_ 'honey', being a reference to the tree's odor.

**Aulë** aka Mahal: Aulë was a Vala and one of the Aratar, Smith of the Powers and concerned with rock and metal, nature of substances and works of craft. He was also the third most powerful of the male Valar. He was husband to Yavanna, with whom he dwelt in central Valinor.

* * *

**Betrothed:**

Lúthien was resting peacefully until the sound of the cock's crow woke her. She twisted and snaked under the covers. Suddenly her lids opened wide as green orbs glowed beneath the darkness of her the furs. Lúthien's thoughts drifted of her last meeting with Dis:

_Lúthien spun around on her heels. "Betrothed? To whom?" Lúthien stated surprised._

_He is called __Khîm." Dis replied tangling her thick fingers in her long blonde hair. "He is a high lord from the Iron Hills. A cousin to King Dain." She bit her inner cheek and swallowed hard. "My grandfather and father arranged the marriage several years ago." She looked deeply into __Lúthien's eyes. He is from an important family."_

_Lúthien took her friends hand, scooping it under and over her forearm as they strolled in the garden. "Do you love him?"_

_Dis stopped suddenly looking into Lúthien's eyes shrugging. "I have ne're laid eyes on him Lúthien…..how can I love him." She stood straight, stiffening her back. "But I am a Princess and tis expected that I marry… and marry well. Tis my…..duty." Dis pulled from Lúthien's arm and walked forward several paces before pausing in front of a __Lissuin bush plucking one of the flowers and bringing it to her nose to gently inhale._

_Lúthien smiled softly and strolled next to her dearest friend and she too plucked a bug and raised it to her nose to inhale's its splendor. Shoulder to shoulder the two females stood in silence. "I am sure he is most pleasing to the eye and kindly…and gentle…" Lúthien took Dis by the hands and smiled trying to ease her friend's apprehension. "And you will make a wonderful wife Dis._

_Dis smiled tightly. "I pray to __Aulë that your words be true __Lúthien." She squeezed hard Lúthien's hands. "May __Aulë bless me…."_

_Lúthien leaned in enfolding her friend in her arms and whispered tenderly. "He will."_

That was two months since Thrain, Lady Anra, had taken Dis, along with Frerin and Thorin for a meeting of her betrothed and his family in the Iron Hills.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sprang up flinging the covers from upon her folding her legs beneath her. Her long braid flung over her right shoulder. She stretched and smiled then stretched with a long yawn. Verada just entering the room crossed quickly to open the curtains to invite the morning's sun in. The elder spun around casting her eyes on her charge. "Why the rather large smile upon your lips this morn lamb?" She inquired as she pushed off to head toward the large carved oak wardrobe. She peered over her left shoulder and smiled. "It would not have anything to do with the fact you are headed to Erebor this morn?" She swung open the wardrobe doors and flicked her fingers across the dresses that inhabited the piece of furniture. "Now would it?" She chuckled softly as she reached for an elegant salmon colored satin and lace dress. "This one will do nicely." She smiled and spun around to see Lúthien staring doe eyed out the window. Her hands clasped in her lap. Verada cleared her throat loudly and made her way to the bed carefully draping the dress upon the mattress before taking hold of Lúthien's knee and shaking her. "You'll naught make much head way with the prince sitting there all doe eyed. Up you go." Lúthien rolled her eyes and snorted. "He was not even on my mind." She insisted as she flung her legs off the bed and jumped to the floor padding her way across the room. "I am very excited to see my dearest friend Dis today. She returns with her betrothed."

Verada quirked her brow tilting her head to the side slightly. "I am old Lúthien not half witted." Lúthien hissed and pulled her nightshift off over her head tossing it to the floor in a huff standing near the warm fire of the heath. "I am very glad to see my dearest friend. Tis been nearly a month's time since she left for the Iron Hills." She strolled slowly towards the table where the washbasin and brushing twigs were placed. She picked up the pitcher pouring water into the basin, then reached for the scented oil popping the cork and pouring just enough in. Lúthien stirred the mixture before cupping her hands bending over and washing her face. Afterward she brushed her teeth with the twig and tooth salve. Slender fingers traced the frame of the table as her body slightly twisted from side to side. "Verada?" She looked over her shoulder at the woman heading her way with a dressing robe.

'"Aye lamb?" She said draping the robe over Lúthien's shoulder. "Your mind is vexed dear tell me."

She turned slowly around sat in the chair and began unbraiding her hair. Verada stepped over reached for a brush and began to brush out blonde curls. "I do not understand the pair of you." Verada said breaking the silence. "Tis obvious that he cares for you…and you…well….despite all your protesting to the wiser you know your feelings run deeply for him." The elder twisted and laced the younger's hair before putting it in light meshed metal netting…pulling loose curls through the bottom. Verada placed the brush on the table then placed her hands firmly on Lúthien's shoulders-braced her face with hers cheek to cheek and smiled. "Tell him my sweet lamb…let the young prince know for surety of your heart." She cupped her head and kissed the crown of it. "There is nothing worse than wasted love. I should know." Lúthien looked up at her curiously. "You lost a love?" Lúthien whispered cupping the hand that pressed on her sleeve.

Verada swallowed tears back, pressed her apron firmly, cupped her hands in front of her and smiled tightly as her head turned toward the window. "Twas a long time ago Lúthien…and I like you…..were naught but a foolish girl…and let him slip away." She looked down cupping Lúthien under the chin and lifting her head. "Do not make the same mistake sweet lamb. Tis a cold lonely world without someone to love and be loved by. And if you are not careful….." Her words drifted off as she went to the bed to retrieve the dress returning to Lúthien.

"If I am not careful what?" Lúthien stood up dropping the dressing robe in a pool at her feet.

"Step in the dress Lúthien." Verada helped her slip the dress and tie the bodice. "You will find yourself in marriage of your father's choosing with someone you know naught."

Lúthien gasped. "Like Dis." She whispered.

"Aye." She knelt down helping Lúthien into her slippers.

There was loud knock at the chamber door. "Little mouse." Grunted Peregrin. "Your escort to Erebor has arrived. He smiled, for the day at least, he was free from watching out for her.

The two smiled at one another as Lúthien took Verada's hands in hers and squeezed.

Xxxxxxxx

The large dwarf turned slowly as he heard the approaching company. He bowed- "Dwalin, at your service lady Lúthien. I've come to escort your to Erebor as requested by Princess Dis." He moved aside and motioned her pass. Lúthien inclined her head bid her farewell to Verada with a smile and made her way pass Dwalin.

A pony awaited for her outside the manor. It was Ruby, Dis' pony. "By order of the Princess." Dwalin grunted as he helped her up. The pair rode off toward Erebor. She was finally going there. Erebor. She smiled holding in a giggle as her escort seemed to be unimpressed. It took nearly fifteen minutes to arrive at the great bridge that connected Erebor with the outskirts of Dale. She pulled Ruby's reigns halting the beast just at the edge. Lúthien's breathed hitched as wide eyes marveled at the stone entrance in all its grandeur. Dwalin had not noted that the mortal female had stopped. He turned his body, bracing his hand on the rump of his pony. He smiled tightly as she marveled at the Lonely Mountain.

"The Lonely Mountain" Dwalin huskily and proudly began. "Tis near 3,500 feet tall, as it is snowcapped at spring, Erebor is rich in precious metals and rare jewels with a star-shaped with six ridges radiating as spurs from the peak." He pointed then continued. "The south-western spur contains Ravenhill housing a Dwarven guard-post." Lúthien looked with great interest smiling brightly as Dwalin continued to give her a tour. He pointed to the other side and her eyes followed. "Between the two western spurs is a narrow vale which is the exit of the Back Door, behind an overhanging cliff, just over there." He smiled watching her take it all in. "There are rough steps ascending to the top of the southern ridge along a narrow ledge turning east behind a boulder into a steep bay." He continued in his thick accent. "And inside…. inside, the mountain are dug with passages and tunnels leading to cellars and halls and mansions- such as the great chamber of Thrór near the Front Gate." He pointed to said entry. He turned to face her and leaned in. "A secret tunnel leads to the 'bottommost cellar'." Her eyes widened and he was certain that he heard her oooohhh.

"What's in the 'bottommost cellar'?" She quietly whispered in curiously.

He chuckled heavily. "Just all the treasures of the King, tis all." He continued. "The main entrance into the mountain is just there before us the Gate of Erebor on the south side, opening onto a valley between two great spurs of the mountain. At the end of the southwestern spur is Ravenhill, where there is a lookout post. The River Running springs from beneath the mountain and issues from the Front Gate, forming a waterfall that flows into this valley below." Her necked stretched as far as she could looking over his saddle. "Inside the gate there is a broad paved road that winds alongside the river in a wide curve leading into the mountain. Not very far from the entrance is the Great Chamber of Thrór, where feasts and councils are held." He smiled at her expression. "If you find this indeed a grand sight to behold…..wait until you feast upon its interior. Best keep up m'lady. Dwalin turned and kicked his pony into motion. Lúthien took a deep breath swallowing hard, gently nudging Ruby forward.

There was a massive door within the main gated entrance. They creaked as they opened and Lúthien breathed in short shallow breaths. Her heart pounding beneath her breast as she passed the guards adorned in their thick metal armor, through the door and into- Erebor.

She was speechless. Never in all her days had she seen or even imagined there could be anything of such beauty. Lúthien nearly feel back upon Ruby tilting her head as far back as she could to take the greatness of the main hall the walls glistening and sparkling.

"Lady Lúthien," Dwalin held out his hands to assist her down.

She smiled bracing her hands on thick biceps as she slid out of the saddle. "Thank you master dwarf." She inclined her head. "For the education on Erebor."

"Twas my pleasure." He bowed tucking his thumb in the thickness of his belt. "I will take my leave now."

All she could hear was the giggling of her dear friend Dis as she ran to greet her. "I can scarcely believe my eyes. You are here." The pair hugged.

"Nor I." Lúthien let out a deep breath. "I have …..always…." She could not help but cast her eyes up and slowly spin in a tight circle. "…..always dreamt of this."

Dis took her by the hand and smiled. "Then I shall take you on a tour, come." The young dwarf princess drug her companion. "Come, I've so much to tell you…. So much to show you…." She stopped, turned pulling Lúthien in front of her-taking her by both hands and smiled brightly. "….and someone I want you to meet."

Lúthien smiled brightly. "Khîm?" She inquired cheerfully giggling when Dis' smile broadened. "Then he is pleasing to you after all…..how grand!"

Dis spoke softly, crimson hue brushing her cheeks. "He is more than I could imagine- strong-brave…and….."

"And handsome…." Lúthien laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Very handsome." Dis giggled into Lúthien's hair. "Come let us go to my bed chamber and I will tell you all about it. I shall have food and drink brought up." Dis pulled her along while Lúthien tried desperately to take every sight in. The pair headed wide step stairwell that led to the royal mansion. Flight after flight they climb all the while Dis told Lúthien all about her adventure and her soon to be husband. They laughed and giggled-finally reaching the main floor of the royal chambers. Dis pulled Lúthien along the hall passing massive intricately carved wooden doors until she came to an abrupt stop. She squeezed her friends hand and leaned against her bicep. "Look." Dis whispered. "There is the door to Throin's chambers."

Lúthien looked at Dis, smiled as a crimson hue brushed over her cheeks and she felt very flushed. Lúthien bit her lower lip, released Dis' hand and took two steps toward the door before stopping. Her lids fluttered several times as her hand reached out so she might caress the elaborate carving. Gentle finger tips traced the engravings. Suddenly and without warning the door flung open-she was standing face to face with Thorin, whom was caught by surprise.

"Lúthien." He whispered her name low and sultry as he hurriedly fastened his belt. He was adorned in the deepest darkest blue tunic that bore the finest embroidery. He smiled tenderly at her.

Lúthien gathered her dress in her hands and took a step backward-stuttering. "I…I… I was… merely admiring the beautiful carvings on your door." She lifted her arm pointing and her wrist brushed against his arm. She swallowed hard and took three steps back. For each one she took the young prince matched hers. "I …I …. um…." She inclined her head. "I did not mean to disturb you."

Thorin was now standing so very close to her. His body had pivoted itself between his sister and the beautiful creature next to him. "You did not disturb me 'tall m'lady. Tis …always…a pleasure to see you." He smiled leaning just slightly so he could partake of the sweet aroma of her hair. He looked back over his shoulder at Dis then back at Lúthien. "I was unaware that you were arriving for a visit today."

She smiled messing her lips as she blushed.

"I've only just arrived from our journey early this morn." He locked glances with her. They stared at each for a few moments. Dis leaned over her brother's left side- watching the pair and smiled herself placing her hands in front of her when Throin's head turned to face her, quirking his brow then returning his attention to Lúthien. He was just reaching his hand to hers-planning to take it in his. Thick digits barely brushed over her soft skin when the trio was startled by the opening of Thorin's chamber door. All three heads snapped to that direction when out stepped a dwarf- maiden adjusting her dress and looking well 'sated'. She quickly attempted to fix her tussled hair as she smiled blushing at Thorin. When she swept her reddish tresses up several darken marks could be seen on her neck and shoulder. Lúthien and Dis' mouths dropped. They looked from the she dwarf to each other then back to the trembling body before them.

A deep growl cold be heard coming from Thorin causing her expression to rapidly change as she noted his darkening demeanor and the flaring nostrils and clenched stern eyes. She curtsied with a tremble as he roared.

"Take your leave…..immediately!" He snarled stepping forward with a hostile gesture. The dwarf maiden rushed off quickly and could be heard sniffles from weeping. Thorin spun around on his heels reaching out for Lúthien.

"Lúthien" He whispered huskily as she stepped backward, looked at him with hurt bitter betrayal in her eyes.

She turned to Dis and forced a smile. Stepped toward her friend whose face bore shock and disbelief, scooped her arm through hers and pat Dis' hand. "Come," she said with deep breath. "You and I have much to catc-"

"Lúthien…. My apologies….I….I…" He stammered pointing back towards the fleeing female.

The young blonde looked over her shoulder desperately trying to keep control of the tears that pushed up in her throat. "You owe me ….. _nothing_…..Prince Throin…..for what am I to you?" She turned and the pair began to walk leaving a pained Thorin behind.

"Oh… Lúthien… I had no idea…. I am….so….." Dis began to make apology….Lúthien turned and smiled tightly.

"You have done noth-" She began until once again Thorin interrupted as he had made his way to the pair. Dis giving him terse looks as though she wanted to through daggers at him. And she did.

Thorin gently took Lúthien by the elbow forcing her to face him. "Lúthien, please…. Let me explain."

She jerked her elbow free, took a step back to collect herself. She swallowed hard straightened her posture and took a deep breath. "Look…. Prince Thorin…." She snorted, "I maybe young….. and ….and… well…_inexperienced_ in ...certain matters…." Her eyes glared at him then looked down the hall before back at him. He was shifting his weight from boot to boot. "But there is nothing for you to explain…. I know the look a female who has just been….." She meshed her lips and breathed out walked over to Dis taking her by the hand and began to walk. She looked over her shoulder. "….._well_ pleasured. And as stated before…. What _am_ I to you?" She snapped her head forward and was now dragging Dis.

The fists of the young prince clenched tightly then released several times as his head dropped- long dark locks shaking to and fro as his head shook. Thorin turned and began after the pair when a deep throated call of his name stopped him.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called as he fast approached. "King Thror requires you at the council table."

He stopped one boot in front of the other- watched as the females slipped into Dis' room with a heavy thud of the door. His head dropped heavily again as his eyes closed tightly. He swallowed hard and spun around on his heels slowly raising his head so crystal blues met deep dark browns.

"Are you alright?" Dwalin inquired.

Thorin stormed past him cursing in their native tongue.

TBC


End file.
